Commander Yammark
}} is a dragonfly-themed Reploid originally created by Gate to support forest preservation projects, becoming the leader of an ecological observation team. In order to ensure the most thorough investigations, he is equipped with Yammar Option, independent dragonfly Mechaniloids that act as his eyes and ears. While on duty he once accidentally set a fire that burned a large portion of a forest. He wasn't accused of the incident, but some time later, someone sabotaged his flight system, leading to a crash that killed him. Gate later resurrected Yammark to aid in the investigation of the Nightmare, being responsible for the Amazon Area. Due to what happened to him, he developed paranoia, being distrustful towards Reploid researchers and Maverick Hunters, attacking the Hunters when they checked what he was doing. Strategy Commander Yammark will constantly use Yammar Option to form small dragonflies around himself for defense and to use in his attacks, starting the battle with three. He may form anywhere from three to six dragonflies, depending on how much health he has left. He is the easiest to defeat with the starting weapon, but he falls even faster to X's Ray Arrow or Zero's Rekkoha. *'Formation Guard' - Commander Yammark uses the Yammar Option dragonflies to attack. **With X, the dragonflies will fly up and down and fire straight forward. Alternatively, Yammark will level out with the player, then fly in a straight line towards the other side of the screen, while the dragonflies fire straight ahead. ***In Xtreme Mode, the dragonflies will fire directly at X instead of just straight ahead. **With Zero, Commander Yammark will launch the dragonflies at him, like missiles. They can be hit and deflected back at him. He will take slight damage and will be stunned if hit. *'Formation Wing' - Commander Yammark will call the dragonflies to line up above and below him, then he will fly from side to side, trying to hit the player. *'Formation Final' - Used when Commander Yammark has half of his health left. Commander Yammark will call the dragonflies to line up behind him and fly around the screen, reducing space and attempting to fill it up. The dragonflies may also drop bombs while above the player. Other appearances *Commander Yammark appeared as a boss in the X Challenge mode from Mega Man X Legacy Collection and Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2, being fought alongside Morph Moth in the former and Spike Rosered in the latter. *Commander Yammark appeared in the TEPPEN card Sky's Rebellion. Data Stage enemies Enemies in Commander Yammark's stage, the Amazon Area: *Caterpiride *Killer Moth *Nightmare Bug *Nightmare Insect *Worm Sniper Dialogues When Playing as X X: You're the Nightmare investigator, Commander Yammark? Commander Yammark: Yes! I'm in charge of the Amazon area. Tell me! What is Zero up to? You must know something. X: Zero has nothing to do with this! Stop accusing him! Commander Yammark: I won't trust both the Maverick Hunter and Reploid researcher. I don't know what you're thinking... I won't end up being betrayed and deleted! I will delete you first! When Playing as Zero Zero: You're the Nightmare investigator, Commander Yammark? Commander Yammark: Yes! I'm in charge of the Amazon area. Tell me! What will you do with the Nightmare? Zero: Are you serious? It is your silly toy! Commander Yammark: Maverick Hunters and Reploid researchers are all liars! I may end up betrayed and deleted! So I will delete you first! Other media Archie Comics Commander Yammark and many other Mavericks served as the antagonists of the Worlds Unite crossover event, where they were revived by Sigma-1 and unleashed against the heroes aboard the Sky Patrol. They were then dispatched to various worlds through the Genesis Portals to add to Sigma's power by planting Unity Engines. Gallery CommanderYammarkMugshot.jpg|Yammark's bustshot. YammarkMMX6ConceptArt.jpg|Yammark's concept art. TEPPEN TFS 044 art.png|Commander Yammark in the TEPPEN card Sky's Rebellion Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Rockman X Giga Mission Card 14.jpg|Commander Yammark PR in Rockman X Giga Mission Videos Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X6 bosses Category:Insect design Category:Male Reploids Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Nightmare Investigators Category:Flying Mavericks Category:X Challenge bosses